


Just Getting Started

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Cum Fetish, M/M, Oppa Kink, Outdoor Sex, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: Wish Jinwoo would fuckmelike this...





	Just Getting Started

“Please remind me again why we’re having sex behind a _tree_.” Dongmin sighs. “Wouldn’t it be better in the car anyway?”

“Not as much fun,” Jinwoo says. Dongmin tilts his head to avoid Jinwoo’s lips. “And people on the highway could see us. I mean, unless you want people to see us...”

Dongmin’s face turns red, and he shakes his head. “No, tree is fine.”

“Atta boy.” 

Dongmin groans, but Jinwoo kisses him again anyway. He wants Jinwoo to touch him. It’s Jinwoo’s fault they’re out here in the trees, anyway. If Jinwoo hadn’t started touching him in the car, then-

Dongmin moans loudly when Jinwoo grabs his cock through his pants again. “Please, Jinwoo.”

“Please _what_?” Jinwoo teases.

“Asshole,” Dongmin murmurs.

“You want it in the ass?” Jinwoo asks. He spins Dongmin around, and Dongmin stumbles on his feet.

“You’re gonna make me fall!” Dongmin yells, laughing. “I swear, if I sprain an ankle while trying to have sex with you-“

“It’ll be a story to tell!” Jinwoo presses against Jinwoo from behind, kissing his neck. “I thought you wanted a romance like in those movies you watch.”

“None of those movies include a sprained ankle from sex behind a tree.”

Jinwoo hums softly. “Maybe you should title your book ‘Sex Behind a Tree.’”

Dongmin laughs, halfway turning to face Jinwoo. “You’re going to ruin the mood.”

Jinwoo smiles. “Maybe I’m trying to.” He grinds against Dongmin suddenly, pulling a gasp out of the taller man. “Or maybe I’m trying to drag this out for as long as I can.”

“We still have to get to my parents’,” Dongmin complains. “We can’t be late.”

“We’ll tell them there was traffic.” Jinwoo presses himself into Dongmin again, grunting. “I want to put it in so bad already.”

“Then do,” Dongmin breathes. “Take this _thing_ out of me and just-“

Dongmin cuts off, moaning loudly. Jinwoo has reached into his pocket and flipped the switch on the small remote. The butt plug is now vibrating in Dongmin’s ass.

“Feel good?” Jinwoo asks.

“You’re a- _ah_ \- piece of shit, Jinwoo.”

“You love it, though. Remember when you wore it to the movies?” Jinwoo slides his hand over Dongmin’s ass. “I made you cum.”

“Jinwoo, I-“

Jinwoo ramps up the vibration, making Dongmin cry out. “You had to be quiet in the theater,” Jinwoo says. “I made it stronger and stronger until you were shaking because you were so turned on.”

“Quit- _mm_ \- quit playing games. Just fuck me.”

“Oh, it’s not a game, baby.” Jinwoo kisses Dongmin’s shoulder. “You agreed to this, remember? Thursday’s are my turn.”

“You and your stupid kinks,” Dongmin huffs. “Always putting some toy inside me or making me orgasm in a public place.”

“We haven’t had sex in the car yet,” Jinwoo says. “Maybe we should.”

“Jinwoo, n-no, we can’t. I can’t make the walk back.”

“Then don’t.” Jinwoo turns Dongmin around and picks him up suddenly. Dongmin yells.

“Idiot!” Dongmin says, followed by a low moan. “Oh no, it moved. It- Jinwoo, please, take it out. It’s against my prostate.”

Jinwoo lets Dongmin down, but only to reach into his pocket and put the vibration for the toy on the highest setting. Dongmin cries out, collapsing into Jinwoo’s chest. Jinwoo smirks. He watches Dongmin unbutton his pants and wiggle them down. He knows he’s not allowed to take out the butt plug, though, so he wraps his fingers around his cock and jerks off.

“Jinwoo, please. Fuck, oh my god. Touch me. Please, help me cum. Make me cum.”

“Make yourself cum.” Jinwoo rubs Dongmin’s hips, watching his hand fly over his cock. “Touch yourself for me, baby. Feels good, right?”

“Really good,” Dongmin sobs. “Fuck, it’s so good. Jinwoo, please. Just- _ah!_ \- please! Touch me. Touch my nipples.”

“Yeah?” Jinwoo asks. He slides Dongmin’s shirt up, flicking one of his nipples. Dongmin moans loudly, legs shaking.

“Yes!” Dongmin cries out. “Please, I’m so hard.”

Jinwoo sets Dongmin on the floor gently, and he turns off the vibrator. Dongmin immediately relaxes, his hand slowing on his cock.

“Thank you,” Dongmin breathes.

Jinwoo isn’t done. He slides his pants down, and pulls Dongmin’s off all the way. The lube comes out of his pocket, and he spreads it over his cock.

“Say it,” Jinwoo says, his hand resting on Dongmin’s knee.

“No, Jinwoo, please. Don’t make me say it.”

Jinwoo presses on the butt plug, forcing it deeper inside Dongmin. Dongmin moans loudly.

“Say it.”

“Fuck me,” Dongmin breathes.

Jinwoo clicks his tongue. “All of it.”

“Please, Jinwoo, just put it in me.”

“Not until you say it.” Jinwoo is hard, but he won’t give Dongmin what he wants until he says it.

Dongmin bites his bottom lip, looking Jinwoo in the eyes. “Fuck me, oppa.”

Jinwoo smirks and slides the butt plug out of Dongmin. “Now was that so hard?”

Dongmin moans when Jinwoo slides his cock inside. Jinwoo’s cock is thick and long, half the length of his thigh. He doesn’t stop until his entire cock is inside Dongmin.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Jinwoo says. “I know you like saying it. You’re the one who said it the first time.”

Dongmin hates being reminded of that any time that Jinwoo’s cock isn’t buried in his ass. Luckily for Jinwoo, his cock _is_ buried inside Dongmin.

“Fuck me like I’m your little boy slut.”

Jinwoo pulls out and snaps his hips forward, shoving his cock into Dongmin’s ass. Dongmin moans, arching off the grass. Jinwoo builds up a rhythm quickly, and all the while, Dongmin keeps talking.

“Fuck my ass,” Dongmin moans. “Fuck my little ass. Fuck, your cock is so good. Jinwoo, oh my god. Oh, fuck.”

“Say it,” Jinwoo breathes, pausing for a moment.

“Oppa,” Dongmin says, not missing a beat. “Please, oppa, fuck me more. Fill me up.”

Jinwoo shoves his cock deep into Dongmin. “Again.”

“Oppa,” Dongmin breathes, staring at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo pushes his cock into Dongmin’s ass again. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Please,” Dongmin breathes. “Fuck me, oppa.”

Jinwoo fucks Dongmin hard and fast, gripping his hips as he slams his cock in and pulls it out right away. Dongmin moans loudly behind him, pulling at the grass. Jinwoo presses Dongmin’s legs up until his knees are at his shoulders.

“Fuck me!” Dongmin moans. “Fuck my ass, oppa! Make me cum with your cock! Fuck! Oh, _fuck_ , your cock is so good! You’re so deep! Fuck me, oppa! Oppa! Fucking cum inside me! Fuck me, oppa! Fuck me! _Fuck me!_ ”

“Cock slut,” Jinwoo growls. He slides hand up Dongmin’s chest until he can grab his throat. “Want me to cum in you? Want me to breed your little ass, huh, slut?”

“Yes,” Dongmin pants. “Cum inside me. Fill me up! Fuck me and breed me! Give me your cum!”

“Cum whore,” Jinwoo says, tightening his fingers around Dongmin’s throat. “You like that? Huh? Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside you. I’m gonna fill you up.”

“Fuck me,” Dongmin begs, his words breathy. “Please, _fuck_ me and fill me up with your cum! Breed my ass, oppa! Fuck me! Fuck! Shove your cock in my ass and cum deep inside me, oppa! Oppa! I’m cumming! Fuck me, oppa!”

Jinwoo moans when Dongmin cums, his ass tightening around Jinwoo’s cock as he yells. Jinwoo keeps moving, shoving his cock deep inside Dongmin’s ass until he cums. He pitches forward, still thrusting as he rides out his orgasm and then collapses on the grass beside Dongmin.

It takes them quite some time to catch their breath. Dongmin is the one to finally break the silence.

“We’re gonna be so late.”

Jinwoo snorts in amusement. He rolls into his side and then gets to his knees. Dongmin watches him as he positions himself between his spread legs.

“Open up for me, baby,” Jinwoo whispers. He presses the end of the butt plug against Dongmin’s sensitive hole, making him gasp.

“Jinwoo, don’t-“

It’s too late. Jinwoo pushes the toy into his lover in one movement, making him moan.

“Did you really think I was done?” Jinwoo asks, a glint in his eyes. “Oh, baby, I’m barely getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wish Jinwoo would fuck _me_ like this...


End file.
